


一次工作经历

by qwlylhx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwlylhx/pseuds/qwlylhx
Summary: 乙女向第一人称注意。活动文，外行写的BDSM。
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s)





	一次工作经历

(作者是个外行)  
  
“喂？”  
“嗨宝贝。”陌生的号码对面传来熟悉的声音，“周末有空吗？”  
“周六下午。”我看了一眼日程表，说，“你需要服务？”  
“是的，宝贝。那我们老地方见。”  
  
这是我无意中发现的一项兼职。我为那些人提供满足他们性幻想的服务，顾客大多是男人，也有一些女性。来电的男人是一个常客，也是我很喜欢的优质客户——外型不错，给钱大方，不打听私人生活也不会事后纠缠。虽然我觉得如果他当一位情人应该也不错。  
我通常会早一点到约定的地点。来到熟悉的房间，布置好客户需要的东西，换上工作服，坐在椅子上，等待对方敲门。  
这次的他没让我等太久——通常他都会让我等上好一会，这次有点迫不及待？  
“进来。”我说。  
门打开了，高大的男人走进来，红色的皮衣包裹住他的身体，脸上依旧是玩世不恭的笑容。  
“让你久等了。”他笑着说，“好久不见，有没有想我啊？”  
“没有。”我冷淡地答到——我知道他更喜欢我这样对他，“你准备了什么？”  
“别这么冷淡嘛甜心，我伤心了。”他总是这样心口不一。嘴上说着，手里可没闲着，他开始脱去身上的层层外衣。  
先是外套，再是黑色的内衬。他故意让衣服一点点滑落，是带有色情意味的挑衅。虽然职业道德和自制力让我脸上的冷漠表情没有崩塌，但我还是不得不感叹一句——真是美好又充满力量的肉体。  
男人的身体结实而健壮，每块鼓起的肌肉都展现出蓬勃的力量，而现在，这些肌肉之间的沟壑被暗红色的绳子填充。绳子应该是他自己绑的，并不复杂但很有效果。壮硕的胸肌被绳子挤压显得更大，似乎是为了不让腹肌被遮挡，他让绳子从背后向前延伸，在大腿根固定。阴囊被绳子分开，下方的绳结大胆地打在靠近阴茎的位置，分量不小的肉棒因为绳结的摩擦已经抬头。  
看来他今天想要一点不一样的情趣。  
“我还准备了这个。”已经几乎脱光的男人变戏法一样掏出一个带链子的项圈，“希望你喜欢。”  
他将项圈戴在自己的脖子上，银色的链子发出哗哗的响声。我敏锐的察觉到项圈上有一个特殊的结——那能让我通过它控制项圈的松紧。  
“想当狗狗？可以啊。”我笑了，“跪下，手不准动。”  
“遵命，主人。”我不得不承认他故意放低的声音真的很好听，而他一般不会这么做。  
我想我今天得调整一下策略。  
男人靠近我，顺从地跪下。膝盖着地，大腿的肌肉绷出漂亮的线条。他的双手撑着地面，乖巧的放在大腿内侧。他抬起头，灰蓝的眼睛看着我。我拾起项圈上的链条，问：“狗狗想要什么？”  
“主人的爱抚？”  
“的确，那是你会想要的。”我点点头，猛地把链条拉高，让他不得不伸直脖子仰起头。  
“你在撒谎。”我收紧项圈，听他的呼吸因为气管被压迫变得急促，“你想要痛楚，想要惩罚。”我将脸贴到足够近的距离，盯着他有些扭曲的蓝色虹膜，“你还想要更多，就像这样。”我用脚尖踩住他已经完全硬起来的阴茎，轻轻碾压，“这令你兴奋，你想要被这么对待。那么现在告诉我，”我凑近他的耳边，轻声说，“你想要什么？”  
“疼痛。”他从喉咙里发出的声音像低沉的吼叫，“我要你残酷地对待我，再用力一些。”脚上用力，让涨大的性器在鞋底摩擦，“我想要你这么做！”他的声音因为收的过紧的项圈而变得嘶哑无比。  
“是的，你想要这些。”我维持着这个力道，等了一会，说，“作为诚实的奖励，现在，射吧。”  
我抬起脚，与他拉开距离。重新自由的呼吸让他大口喘着气，胸膛剧烈起伏，胸肌上的绳索勒地更深。放松后的指尖有些泛红，大腿上的红痕昭示着他刚刚究竟有多用力。射过的性器还没完全变软，上面束缚的绳结已经深深嵌进肉里。不得不说，这样也能射出着实令我惊讶。看来他今天兴致不错。  
“这感觉真棒。”他低笑。  
“是吗？”我抬起他的下巴，沿着下颌骨摩挲，“还想要么？”  
“想。”他立即答到，“想要奖励。”  
“你想怎么做？”噢，这是他最喜欢的，几乎每次都要。  
“就这样。”他直起上半身，依旧保持着跪坐的姿势。  
“可以。”我起身，从小桌上拿起一根细鞭。  
“先从哪开始？”我用鞭子轻拍手掌，吸引他的目光。  
“我想你会喜欢我的背上布满痕迹的样子？”他又恢复了玩世不恭的神态。  
“是吗？”我绕到他背后，顺着他背后的红绳往下看，猛地出手在他挺翘的屁股上留下殷红的鞭痕，“错了，可惜。”  
“啊……我是想说这里的。”紧实的臀肉因为疼痛在抽动，让我忍不住又补了几下，“恩……我猜……你很喜欢看着它慢慢肿起来的样子？呜……”他发出呻吟，“别只在一边……”  
男人的身体真的很适合练习，而他也不介意我在他身上做实验。最开始的我并不能很好的掌控每一下的力道，是这个男人教会我如何寻找最完美的角度去给他带来快感(虽然我没完全学会)。我也不得不承认，肌肉被鞭子抽打后抖动的样子真是赏心悦目。  
现在男人的两个臀瓣都红了。我停下手，给他一点放松的时间。臀缝被夹住的绳子摩擦地泛红，看着紧绷的绳子，我猜他前面又硬了。  
我绕到他面前，果然看见他的阴茎再度昂扬，只是上面的颜色因为被绳索束缚变得更深更红。  
“你还想要？”我用鞭子抬起他的下巴。他的头发变得有些凌乱，几缕碎发遮住眼睛，这让他看起来更诱人了。  
“不。”他说，“我不想。”  
“噢……好的。”我轻轻将他推远，让他上半身向后倾斜。下一秒，细鞭准确地命中挺立的乳头。  
“不可以说谎。”我没有继续鞭打，而是戳着迅速肿起来的乳头，“想，还是不想？”  
“我想要。”他的声音嘶哑，挺起胸膛在我眼前晃动。我在他的乳头和胸肌上各留下几道痕迹，看他身上生出细密的汗珠，又逐渐汇聚在一起，沿着肌肉线条滚出一道水痕。  
或许下次可以试试给他泼水？如果他愿意的话。  
我继续着鞭打的工作，余光突然瞄见男人试图用手接触自己的性器，我果断在他手上抽了一鞭。  
“我说过，手不能动。”虽然我肯定以男人的自制力来说他是故意引诱我这么做的。  
“抱歉，我冲动了。”他故意挤出一个很抱歉的笑容，让我不得不在他大腿上抽了几下，“啊……是我不对，我不听话，我需要接受惩罚。”  
男人调整了腰和腿的角度，让他整个正面都向我展开。毕竟是我的老顾客，我自然看懂了他的暗示，只是……虽然知道面前的男人耐受力惊人，但我还是有些犹豫。  
“啪！”腹肌上多出一道红痕，男人发出响亮的呻吟声，我却知道他是在表示不满。  
“啪！”这次是会阴。男人的身体略微一僵，有很快放松下来，同时将腿打得更开。  
下一次击打在阴囊的边缘，力道很轻，说实话我心里还是有些发虚，毕竟这个地方可经不起折腾。随后我听到了男人满足的呻吟，又接到了他略带催促的眼神。  
……好吧，顾客就是上帝。  
我开始逐渐加重力道，观察着他的表情，提防随时可能出现的意外。但男人似乎特别享受，眼神涣散，呻吟也不再压抑。下面的性器已经涨成紫红色，绳子勒的我看着都觉得疼。不过既然他喜欢，我也不好说什么。  
最后一下鞭笞落在龟头上，男人身体僵硬，全身肌肉紧绷，像是花了好大力气才射出来。我看着大腿上的白浊皱眉，是刚刚不小心溅上去的。洗起来很麻烦，我在心中思考要不要重新买一双袜子。  
大腿突然被温热袭击，我惊讶的发现他在我走神的时候悄无声息地接近了我，带着茧的手指摸上我的腿，脑袋快要埋进我的裙子里。  
我才察觉到大腿上的湿热是他的舌头。  
“你在做什么？”我抓着链子强迫他抬头。  
“清理，主人。”他低声笑着，散发出的气场让我差点崩不住冷酷的人设，“很抱歉把你弄脏了。”  
“是吗？但我不需要不听话的狗。”我强迫自己忽略腿上越发向上的手指，努力稳住自己的声线，“游戏时间结束了。现在，滚出去。”  
他眨眨眼，蓝色的眸子带着一点可怜，就像他是一只真正的小狗。我虽然不介意和他来一发，但我更讨厌工作中被骚扰。我冷哼着踹开他，回到我一开始的椅子上。  
他看了我一会，见我不为所动，也只好起身。  
“很抱歉让你感到不快，小姐。”他穿衣服的动作很快，那些淫靡的痕迹全部被厚厚的皮料藏起来。男人又恢复了风度翩翩的绅士模样。  
“钱还是老样子，我希望我们之间还有下次。”他甩给我一个飞吻，“毕竟我还是很喜欢你的。”  
“快滚。”他再不走我就要崩不住了。  
看到门合上，我终于松了口气。  
对着这个男人一直板着脸真是累死了……  
  
收拾好东西，走出旅馆，发现天已经全黑了。  
看了看表，真糟糕，直达的班车已经收车了，要回去的话需要……  
“嘿！”一只大手拍上我的肩膀。  
我想也没想就抡起包往身后的人身上砸，没想到包被稳稳的接住了。  
面前是银发男人的笑脸。  
“……你吓我干什么。”  
“噢，我不是故意的。”男人耸耸肩，忽然靠近我，将我笼罩在他身体的阴影之中。  
“我只想问问你。”男人的吐息在我耳边，“要不要来一场真正的约会？”  
我承认我心动了。


End file.
